Total Drama: McLean School
The whole collection of episodes of Total Drama: McLean School (rebooted in 2019, orignally was an page in the idea wiki back in 2016 until 2017.) '' ''Week 1,Day 1: The First Day Of.. Drama School! '' The episode starts where Chris and Chef was walking to the school. *'Chris: 'You know Chef? Maybe setting up a school for the players was the greatest idea.. *'Chef: 'Maybe for you, but for me. Nah.. i mean, why a school? It doesn't make any sense. Why would you waste your entire summer last year making this school? *'Chris: 'I didn't have any plans for a Season 6 that takes place in a island. It seems like Pakithew Island was being "un-functioned" *'Chef: 'I'm still confused though. Is this a summer school? because it is June. *'Chris: 'It is a Summer School! (laughs) Anyways, we need to have a discussion with our worker a.k.a Teacher, Jane Springs. They get inside the school and went straight to the school's office. In there, Jane was printing out schoolwork. *'Chris: '(opens the door) Hello there, Ms. Springs. It is nice to see you, did you get my email about the studnet's "contracts". *'Jane Springs: 'I saw your email, and promise me. You afforded a lot of lawsuits in Season 2. So i don't really trust you. A lot. *'Chris: 'I'll give you $500,000 if you particpate more. *'Jane: 'Now, that's a deal! Anyways. Let's get this school...... started. (cue to intro, then it ends) Then the scene cuts to the school bus, inside there, Chef was driving the bus and the players from Season 1 are in there. *'Noah: 'I wonder what education they'll give us. *'Owen: 'Question, is there any chances that they have bacon classes? *'Noah: '(looks at Owen and expresses his face) Really Owen? *'Beth: 'I heard in the contract that they serve the best kind of food in here. *'Gwen: 'Probably it's gonna be the gross food, because I know Chris.. *'Ezekiel: 'Agh! I can't believe it.. This is actually my first time being educated in a public school. *'Heather: 'Really? That's sad.. *'Gwen: 'Oh quit it Heather, this guy had some tough experiences being in this show.. And i meant tough as a feral-toxic man experience way.. *'Eva: 'Hey! sidekick of Chris McPlain! I have one question, is this like a competition or just a regular school but in your tatics. *'Chef: 'The school bus rules states that don't talk to the man behind the wheel. If you violate it again, i'll kick you out. *'Eva: '(shouts) I AIN'T AFARID OF YOU! COME AND GET IT YOU LITTLE BALDY PUNK! *'Chef: '(shouts) THE SCHOOL BUS RULES STATES THAT DON'T TALK TO THE MAN BEHIND THE WHEEL! IF YOU VIOLATE IT AGAIN, I SWEAR.. I'LL THROW YOUR MESSED-UP MAKE UP FACE OUT OF THE BUS. DO YOU UNDERSTAND!? *'Eva: 'Okay, Okay, Okay... Just don't scream at me ever again.. *'Geoff: 'You know Bridg, I kinda have to admit.. I missed hosting the aftermath shows. *'Duncan: 'Dude, did you realized that back in the early aftermath episodes, you almost killed people from challenges! Like the pirrahna pit or the anvil thingy or whatever. *'Geoff: 'It gets the ratings going! And more viewership! (Everyone was looking at Geoff) *'Geoff: 'What? What did i say? Then Chef stepped on the brake and the school bus made it to the school. And Chris noticed the bus and smiled evil. *'Chef: 'Here we are, McLean's High School of Drama. Now get off the bus, NOW! They got off and went inside the school. *'Chris: 'Welcome Campers! now officially, studnets! Welcome to the McLean High School of Drama! I am your principal, your science teacher and your math teacher! Also if your wondering.. I would count this as a Season 6. But the audience loved it better if it was in a island, but unfortunately.. Canada was smart enough to keep their islands kept safe due to the show's treatment on animals from Mother Nature.. But clearly, we are responsible for the animals here. *'Courtney: 'Are you sure about that. Because i rewatched Season 1, 4 and 5 of Total Drama and i can see some disrespectful treatment from the animals.. I have the footage in my phone. She then shows the studnets the footage of the animals treatment in Season 1, 4 and 5. Then it ends with the beaver from "Moon Madness" falling down in a cliff pulling up the middle finger. *'Courtney: '(sarcastically) Yep, you are absolutely treating mother nature respectfully. *'Chris: 'Anywho.... there are a few things that i have to say first. So the first thing is that since your really far away from your homes, and Chef cannot ride the bus for 1000 miles to get into your households. So, you guys are gonna be living in the McLean Hotels for a while. And Chef will pick you up in the bus. And the second thing is that since this is summer school we have three or is it four weeks? I'm guessing four weeks. So this week is your freshmen week, then the second week-third week is your sophmore week and your fourth and last week is your senior week. So get ready.. Anyways the third thing is, i won't be teaching the other classes because you have your secondary teacher- *'Harold: 'Let me guess, Chef? *'Chris: 'Well only for gym classes. What i meant to say was your secondary teacher is new to this program, and her name is Jane Springs! You can refer her to Ms. Springs, because you know.. this is school. ''Jane then walks to the studnets and introduces herself. *'Jane: '''Hey there the original cast members of Total Drama, i am Jane Springs. But please call me Ms. Springs. And i am your teacher for the rest of the classes expect for Science and Math classes because it's already been placed. *'Cody: 'I really hope there are dodgeballs! I really want to throw one to Sierra right now. *'Sierra: (shouts) 'What did you just say my Cody-Bear?! *'Cody: 'Heh, Heh... i meant i cannot wait to throw dodgeballs at Al. *'Sierra: 'Now that's the sentence i want to hear! Then Chris gets his blowhorn and uses it. *'Everyone: '(screams) *'Chris: '(laughs evily) Anyways, since we have twenty mintues left, let's make this quick. So we're taking a tour to your classes. The scene cuts to the Caferteria. *'Chris: 'This is your caferteria, where you can eat the food! Provided by DJ and Chef. *'Everyone: 'DJ..?! *'DJ: 'Hey guys, long time no see huh? See, I graudated high school and college when i was just 17! Just 17! So i was promoted to get a job here. *'Chris: 'Also here are your four new studnets that you guys are not familiar with! She is a uncaring harm to her parents, and one bossy girl.. Her name is Maya! *'Maya: '(disgusted) (rolls her eyes) Ugh, so i'm stuck with these people who have bad fashion choices? I mean look at that goth girl over there. Her makeup is so wrong. And look at that CIT girl over there. She think she is Ms. Perfect, but she's not! *'Heather: 'Finally, someone who can talk insult into these poorly-made choices of the fashion around here. *'Leshawana: '...And i see i want to stuff a bar of soap in your mouth! *'Lindsay: '''Oooh! We're talking about fashion? Nice! Then, an angry Maya and and Heather insults Lindsay. Category:CNReactionGuy18's Fanfictions Category:Total Drama franchise